Du second jour de Mai
by Vilenia
Summary: Un nouveau millénaire s'ouvre à la diaspora sorcière britannique ayant survécu la dernière guerre civile. Qu'ils soient désabusés ou plein d'espoir pour l'avenir, la vie continue leur apportant tout ce qu'elle a offrir. Souriez, c'est reparti pour cinquante ans de foutaises.
1. L'Après-guerre

Les situations et personnages sont directement inspirées de l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Préambule**

Sybill Patricia Trelawney a rarement été prise au sérieux, que cela soit en suggérant une naissance hivernale à son élève porteur d'un morceau de l'âme de Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou les destins funestes de ses néophytes en général. Pourtant, le plus grand défaut de ses prédictions était d'être incomprises ou ignorées.  
Mais quand elle commença à prédire au petit impertinent Harry Potter une longue vie, plusieurs enfants, et (de toutes les atrocités qu'on pouvait dire pendant la campagne de discréditation dirigée par le Ministère) une nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie, était-ce seulement pour irriter les nerfs de l'inquisitrice acerbe sévissant à Hogwarts ? Toutes choses considérées, il faudrait réexaminer plusieurs détails.

Suivant le samedi 2 mai de l'an 1998, les moldus se sentaient plus touchés par la mort de Kevin Lloyd que celle d'un certain Tom Riddle. Et alors que la petite diaspora isolée tentait de se relever, la Grande-Bretagne accueillait joyeusement la compétition de l'Eurovision. La vie continuait. Garbage sortait son album Version 2.0 ; des émeutes en Indonésie mirent à bas un millier de gens ; Frank Sinatra rendu l'âme à Los Angeles ; Bear Grylls devint le Britannique le plus jeune à grimper le Mont Everest ; Le Pakistan se fit connaître pour ses explosions atomiques ; Geri Halliwell quitta définitivement les Spice Girls, et un tremblement de terre frappa l'Afghanistan tuant environs 5000 personnes. Ce fut un mois de mai tout à fait quelconque dans l'Histoire.

Mais cela n'est bien évidemment que le mois de Mai des moldus, car dans le monde sorcier britannique en ce début de saison claire ouverte par Beltane, les mages noirs les plus redoutés (toujours vivants) purent contempler un changement radicale concernant leurs Marques des Ténèbres ; et si la communauté magique a déjà eu une fois la naïveté de croire (ou la ténacité de vouloir croire à tout prix) que Lord Voldemort a pu être bel et bien mort, cette fois ce fut devant témoins et avec résultats à l'appui. Dont les immanquables effets de l'après-guerre, comme au début des années quatre-vingt. Ou comme au lendemain de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, au choix. Avec son lot de négationnisme et de criminels de guerre en fuite, cela va de soit.

Après la défaite de Voldemort, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps chez les Weasleys. Enfin beaucoup, disons un peu. De temps en temps, entre deux tentatives pour mettre la main sur ces mages noirs filants. Sans compter les cérémonies et hommages aux disparus. Avec tout ça, on se dirait bien qu'il prendrait le temps de profiter enfin de la vie, d'accompagner ses amis en Australie puis d'aller griller sur une plage de la Nouvelle Calédonie ; de s'arrêter un soir et pour regarder le soleil disparaître sur la Grande muraille de Chine et réapparaître sur la Méditerranée, quitte à utiliser un Portoloin. Ou renouer enfin avec sa petite amie espiègle. Cela aussi.  
Un peu de sensualité charnelle réconfortante et réconciliatrice dans ce monde en ruines, cendres et poussière aurait probablement été un petit peu agréable. A défaut de faire garder les pieds sur terre, les bites d'amarrage comblent les manques affectifs les plus hors-sujet.  
Mais Ginny avait mis du temps à lui pardonner d'être aller mourir sans prévenir, d'avoir couru se suicider sans prendre le temps de dire adieu, d'être aller s'offrir à Voldemort sur un plateau d'argent, avec des petites lingettes pour les mains et pourquoi pas un « à votre service ». Aucun mot pour ceux qui l'aiment. Rien.  
Sans compter le fait que le deuil régnait aux cotés des réjouissances, et Mrs Weasley avait toujours la tête sur les épaules, prête à occuper tous les jeunes gens ayant de l'énergie à dépenser par des tâches ménagères en tout genre. De quoi lui divertir l'esprit de sa propre peine tout en maintenant l'ordre. Tout cela n'avait pas rapproché Harry et Ginny, qui se demandait si son chevalier de contes de fées déjà résolu à commencer sa carrière d'Auror était vraiment un parti raisonnable, maintenant éplorée par la perte d'un frère. Bref, le sauveur du monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne pouvait dormir sur la baguette si ça l'amusait.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, l'alchimie entre eux avait été beaucoup plus vive. Harry ne savait pas grand chose de leur voyage en Australie pour retrouver Wendell et Monica Wilkins, mais apparemment les premières semaines de douleur les firent se réconforter l'un l'autre avec tendresse. Quand le deuil commença à laisser naître quelques moments d'allégresse et qu'elle venait passer du temps au Terrier, les deux amoureux semblaient prêts à s'entre dévorer, répondant à l'appel brutal d'une nature impatiente et frustrée, chose que comprenaient les observateurs amusés en ne considérant seulement que la pauvre Hermione semblait avoir entretenu un béguin pour son ami depuis au moins ses quinze ans.

La première fois que le feu de la passion les posséda, Ron réapparu avec une mine irritée. Apparemment les choses ne se sont pas passées pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles et imaginable, et Hermione détournait les yeux et rougissait en feignant une normalité plus que banale dès que Ron entrait dans son champ visuel, à défaut d'autre chose.  
Quelques temps après l'Assemblée de Lug (une fois parvenu à leurs fins alors qu'ils se croisèrent par hasard une nuit en allant prendre un rafraichissement) Ron admit par inadvertance que leurs premières tentatives résultaient souvent sur des échecs critiques, dont une fois où son anatomie traitresse avait tout libéré avant même qu'il parvienne à défaire les dessous de sa dulcinée. George avait trouvé cela hilarant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'absence de commentaire de son jumeau se manifeste par manque de résonance.

Et Septembre arriva pour emporter les jeunes sorcières à Hogwarts, en compagnie de Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas et Kevin Entwhistle, ce dernier se remettant à peine de son séjour à Azkhaban pour « vol » de magie. En consolation, la crapoteuse Dolores Umbridge y était à sa place.

C'était l'année scolaire de l'après-guerre. La directrice McGonagall avait évidemment confié le badge de Head-Girl à son élève préférée. Elle confia aussi sans hésitation le badge de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à Ginevra Molly Weasley. Elle aurait volontiers confié celui de Head-Boy à Neville Longbottom s'il était revenu à Hogwarts, mais il a préféré se joindre à ceux et celles qui comme Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ou encore Fay Dunbar ont décidé de porter tout de suite la tenue d'Auror. Minerva, Filius, Horace et Pomona choisirent donc William Wayne.  
C'était un élève de Ravenclaw suffisamment charismatique et sans histoire. Académiquement irréprochable. Un des rares élèves ayant les notes et le respect des élèves lui permettant d'accéder à ce rôle honorable qui ne va pas sans responsabilités pouvant être un poids à l'approche des examens. A défaut d'un héro de guerre plus prestigieux, il était parfait. En tout cas il n'a pas été à la solde des Carrows, que demander de plus ?  
La question critique à la veille de cette nouvelle rentré était surtout de savoir qui remplacerait Minerva à la tête de la maison Gryffindor, qui prendraient les places vacantes au département de Métamorphose et à l'enseignement de vol, qui enseignerait l'étude des Moldus, qui deviendrait vice-directeur, qui remplaceraient Bathsheda Babbling et les autres professeurs et employés tombés durant la guerre ? Et qui tenterait la place de professeur de Défense cet automne ? Question encore récurrente, hélas. McGonagall avait du mal à croire que des gens puissent toujours croire que cette école mérite son excellente réputation. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours compter sur une blessure de guerre ou sportive pour amener un Auror partant à la retraite et un joueur de Quidditch enseigner à Hogwarts. Tous les éléments n'étaient pas contre elle.


	2. Le Poulain du Département

**Droits** : Texte à but non lucratif. La majorité des lieux et personnages évoqués sont la création de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prétend pas non plus posséder l'intrigue, à force de lire des fanfictions j'ai l'impression de toujours lire les mêmes histoires :)  
**Résumé** : Le premier Septembre 1998 vu par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, l'un restant à Londres et l'autre rejoignant l'Écosse pour sa dernière année à Hogwarts.  
**Notes** : Medusa Gaunt est le nom que j'ai décidé d'attribuer à la grand-mère maternelle de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Concernant les autres personnages inconnus qui vont suivre tout au long de cette histoire, je vous laisse vous amuser à découvrir leurs aptonymes (si vous en avez envie)  
N'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.  
**Date de publication** : 22 Juin 2013

* * *

Alice Stair filait une écharpe sans couleur. C'était presque amusant de voir la soie se lisser, s'enrouler et se nouer. Elle était particulièrement fière de ses talents de tisseuse et racontait comment la déesse de la Sagesse l'avait changé en araignée dans sa jalousie. Harry était perplexe. McGonagall ne ferait jamais ça ! L'araignée lui adressa un regard hautement septique. « Si tu savais ce qu'elle a fait à Méduse... » Harry était confus. Qu'avait bien pu faire son professeur de Métamorphose à Medusa Gaunt ? Aurait-elle été changée en basilic ?  
Harry pouvait sentir sur lui l'intensité du regard colérique de Ginny. A travers la porte, les murs, ainsi que la distance le séparant du petit village dans le comté de Devon. Harry se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. L'écharpe sans couleur serpenta autour du corps prostré dans la pénombre du placard. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit rouge et or. Mais cette fois il ne retournerait pas à Hogwarts.  
Il resterait dans son placard, rangé comme une vieille paire de chaussures démodées sous les escaliers. Le monde sorcier tournait la page et n'avait plus besoin de lui. C'était une relique de la guerre qui attirait la poisse, il était bien mieux ici, dans son placard, avec Alice Stair qui lui tisserait peut-être une paire de chaussettes.

Le réveille-matin à ressort mécanique extirpa le sorcier de sa courte nuit pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et surtout loin des souvenirs liés à son morse d'oncle Vernon et son Haridelle de tante Pétunia.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Cela fait des semaines qu'il travaille sans relâche à la capture des viles valets envolés de Voldemort tels Lovelace. L'opération visant à sa capture est prévue dans moins d'une heure et Harry n'aura pas le temps de se réveiller sous la douche avant de se remettre en selle.

La décoiffure la plus célèbre du monde sorcier britannique apparu brièvement entre les numéros onze et treize de Grimmauld Place avant d'arriver à l'aube sur les bords de la rivière Taf.

Neville fut le premier à saluer (en baillant) le gringalet binoclard le plus redouté chez les gangs de mages noirs. « T'as encore la marque de l'oreiller.  
- J'viens d'me réveiller, répondit inutilement l'étalon le plus prisé du Ministère de la Magie en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes désaxées.  
- Au moins t'as dormi, » conclu Neville. Harry était en train de finir de boutonner son manteau en regardant le paysage. D'après leur étude de terrain, un élevage d'hippogriffes était au Nord-Est de leur zone d'intervention. « Ça te dirait d'aller jetter un œil aux Écuries d'Ariel après le raid ?  
- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry. Il n'y a plus que Mrs Lewis là-dedans, et elle n'a jamais été connue pour être une grande fan des autorités... Bonjour Dunbar.  
- Salut Longbottom, Potter... dis donc Longbottom t'en tires une tête ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Harry remarqua enfin l'air anéanti de son ami. Des mangemorts ont-ils attaqué leur maison et personne ne lui a dit ? Est-ce que sa grand-mère se porte toujours bien ? Ses parents ont-ils été attaqués à Sainte Mangouste ? Comment faisait Dunbar pour voir un truc qu'il avait totalement manqué alors qu'elle était là depuis moins de trente seconde ? « Luna m'a quitté hier, enfin, on s'est séparé. Elle m'a dit que puisqu'on n'allait pas pouvoir se voir au quotidien, vu que je ne refais pas ma septième année, et qu'après elle part sur le continent pour étudier les Ronflaks Cornus pendant je sais pas combien de temps... enfin bref. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. » Plus d'Aurors venaient d'apparaitre et la discussion coupa court.

L'infiltration du manoir des Lovelaces se déroula sans bavure... jusqu'à l'interpellation des suspects.  
Comme prévu, il y avait des bagages faits et des sorciers et en plein rituel. Une cérémonie durant laquelle un individu peut changer de nom d'après le bref compte-rendu exposé avant le raid. Il était donc impératif d'arrêter les mangemorts présents avant qu'ils aient une chance de changer d'identité et de se carapater Merlin seul sait où.  
C'était sans compter sur le fait que Levana Lovelace était aussi connue pour diriger les rituels d'initiation d'enfants dans les familles sorcières traditionalistes. Chose qui expliquait sans doute le fait qu'il devait maintenant indiquer dans son rapport comment un bébé s'est retrouvé dans les dommages collatéraux et a dû être envoyé à l'hôpital. Pourquoi diable la grossesse de la nièce par alliance de leur cible ne figurait pas dans leurs dossiers ?! Ils auraient dû savoir que ce serait une cérémonie de nomination de nourrisson !

Sans parler de ce mangemort qui a eu l'idée grotesque de le métamorphoser en âne. Évidemment, personne dans l'équipe ne connaissait le contre-sort, et Harry a dû rester près d'une heure comme ça avant qu'on puisse lui rendre son apparence de jeune Auror mal rasé, mal coiffé, mal sapé et mal luné.

Fixant une affiche de recherche de la petite Perdita datant de Mars 1969, Harry continuait à s'indigner intérieurement pendant que Dunbar était en salle d'interrogation avec l'appréhendée principale. Neville avait disparu tel un spectre pour la pause déjeuner. Avec un peut de chance Harry serait plus impliqué dans la prochaine enquête. L'Auror en chef semblait le croire fait pour casser du mage noir, et cherchait plus à l'empêcher de faire cavalier seul qu'à lui confier une investigation. Difficile d'expliquer que la chute de Voldemort était plus un concours de circonstances qu'une performance sportive. Bon certes, ils s'étaient battu pour survivre et détruire les Horcruxes, mais il était tout à fait hors de question de mentionner ces choses dans leurs rapports. Vigilance constante, le mantra d'Alastor, serait toujours d'actualité.

La plante bizarre de Neville émit un grognement.

Il réussit à finir son rapport à temps avant d'être tiré dehors par Ron. On ne prend pas les horaires consacrés à se sustenter à la légère quand on travaille avec l'Auror Weasley. Même quand celui-ci a pris sa matinée (privilèges et exigences de l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger) et aurait très bien pu attendre l'après-midi avant de trotter joyeusement vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, s'exclamant « à la bouffe ! » en agitant sa baguette pour indiquer qu'il n'y aurait aucune négociation.

« ... et bien sûr, Hermione insiste pour qu'on lui écrive genre tous les jours. Elle aurait mieux fait de se faire offrir un hibou au lieu de son félin de l'enfer si elle tenait tant que ça à surexploiter le trafic aérien.  
- Et moi qui avait peur de perdre la main en calligraphie.  
- Ah parle pas de boulot, ou alors raconte le raid, mais pas la paperasse, ou je vais regretter de ne pas avoir embarqué dans le train avec les filles.  
- Et gâcher toute l'intrigues ?  
- Allez quoi, dis moi !  
- Voyons Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, je vais te laisser profiter de cette splendide saga sur la capture de l'Appellomancienne. Elle est écrite avec tellement d'amour que je ne voudrais pas ruiner ton plaisir.  
- Bien sûr... »

Les deux jeunes sorciers isolés dans un coin d'un Burger King reparlèrent brièvement de la rentré scolaire, et plus précisément de Ginny, vu que Ron recevait des ondes de la part d'Hermione à ce sujet (parce qu'évidemment, Harry ne maîtrisait pas plus cet art que l'Occlumancie) Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ce changement d'attitude. Ginny ne montait pas sur ses grands chevaux comme ça avant, elle comprenait. Avec tous ces mages noirs en liberté les choses étaient mieux ainsi. De plus, il devait travailler, vu que les gobelins lui ont interdit d'entrer à nouveau dans leur banque. Le fait que Ginny devenait de plus en plus jalouse de l'attention qu'Harry porte encore et toujours à sa chevauchée contre le Mal échappait encore à tout le monde.

Évidemment à leur retour en ce début d'après-midi, la mésaventure de l'Auror Potter avait gallopé à travers tout le deuxième étage du Ministère de la Magie. Quelqu'un avait même mis un écriteau _Wild Ass_ à l'entrée de son bureau à cloisons. Les enfoirés ! S'il ne savait pas avec la plus grande des convictions que les Malfoys étaient tous assignés à résidence il aurait été prêt à parier que le Mangemort avait été Draco. Au final, c'était juste Hippolyte Bletchley.

« Bon sang Neville qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ton grand-oncle t'a encore offert un crapaud ? » Décidément, même Ron était plus observateur que lui. Harry se réinstalla dans son _box_, où il pu enfin prendre le temps d'ouvrir son courrier, qui malheureusement n'arrivait plus chez lui depuis qu'il passait plus de temps au bureau que dans sa demeure. Entre plusieurs lettres d'amour (l'une signée Évippe) ou d'admiration (d'un certain Philip) une numéro de STAG D'OZ très embarrassant et une lettre de Molly Weasley (rappelant de façon peu subtile que sa fille invoque son patronus en forme de cheval en pensant à leur vie de couple, à peine débordant sur la suggestion que Ginny est la poulinière parfaite pour la lignée des Potters) il découvrit un nouveau jouet prêt à être mis sur le marché : un petit poney doté d'ailes de rapporteur, une crinière noire hirsute et un Ehwaz penché sur le front, apparemment pièce maîtresse d'une jeu en développement appelé _Horsing Around Haras_. Décidément...

Peu avant la fin de la journée Harry appris que le bébé touché pendant le raid s'en sortirait sans séquelle handicapante. C'était flou et peu rassurant, mais au fond tout le monde savait que les sorciers en poulaines n'iraient hennir ni haine ni rancune à leur encontre.

Loin du Ministère de la Magie, les passagers pour _Hogsmeade station_ étaient enfin arrivés à destination. De tous ceux présents à Hogwarts en ce début d'année scolaire, seuls les élèves de première année contemplaient le château mystique avec un émerveillement encore innocent. Hagrid mena les minuscules élèves à la porte où Horace Slugghorn les attendait muni d'un de ses meilleurs sourires commerciaux.

Le professeur mena les enfants à travers la Cour d'entrée restaurée vers la Chambre de Réception, où il fit son discours présentant les différentes maisons, leur usage et leur fonctionnement, terminant en souhaitant revoir leurs visages dans la Maison de Slytherin, avant de laisser les enfants pour la plupart horrifiés à cette idée. « Si on me met chez les Slytherins, je rentre à la maison !  
- Plutôt fuguer dans le monde moldu que d'être un Slytherin !  
- Moi mes parents ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient à Beauxbâtons si ça arrivait.  
- Les miens me déshériteraient, je pense. » Et mêmes les enfants issus de parents moldus en convenaient silencieusement. Depuis le départ de Londres, personne n'avait parlé de cette Maison en bien.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione écoutait distraitement Ginny en observant la nouvelle décoration. Une grande mosaïque marquait l'emplacement où Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Abstraite et sans nom, à sa demande. Pourquoi le Ministère avait insisté pour marquer ces souvenirs morbides à même le sol, Hermione ne souhaitait pas y penser, et releva les yeux vers le plafond enchanté.

Pensant à ce que serait cette année sans ses plus proches amis, et surtout sans Ron, elle remarqua à peine la cérémonie de répartition, et fut ramenée sur Terre en entendant Maisie Cattermole être placée chez les Hufflepuffs. La vie continuait.

Les noms défilaient pendant que le regroupement de septième année papotait de passé et d'avenir. La profondeur des conversations à cette table avait grandement évolué, surtout pour des Gryffindors. Enfin, certains sujets restaient tout de même très récurrents.  
« J'espère être dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. J'ai un nouveau balai qui déchire ! Au fait, Harry n'est pas là ?  
- Non, Ron et lui ont décidé de continuer à travailler au Bureau des Aurors.  
- Ah oui, j'avais vu ça dans le journal.  
- A croire que courir après les mages noires y a que ça qui le fait vibrer, ajouta Ginny.  
- Je pensais qu'il avait eu sa dose, commenta un autre Gryffindor d'un air amusé.  
- Silence, la Directrice va parler, coupa Hermione.  
- Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts, commença Minerva McGonagal. Avant que nous entamions le banquet, permettez moi de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs... »  
Ironiquement, Hermione faisait partie des élèves les moins attentifs alors que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlar présentait les sorciers et sorcières prenant le relais. Si Ginny était courroucée par les choix de son chevalier servant, Hermione était simplement triste d'être sans son meilleur ami et son amoureux. Néanmoins elle se dit que la distance va faire se rendre compte à Ginny qu'Harry lui manque, et qu'elle va donc arrêter de lui faire la gueule. Éventuellement. Ainsi rassurée sur l'avenir sentimental de ses proches, elle n'avait pas à reprendre le temps d'expliquer à Ginny comment fonctionne Harry, et à lui comment fonctionnent les femmes en général, et pouvait se concentrer de nouveau sur la présentation des enseignants s'achevant sur le Professeur de Métamorphose Tearle et le Professeur de Vol Theron Starling, apparemment un joueur de quidditch professionnel connu à en juger par l'excitation des adolescents.


End file.
